


The Untouchable Princess

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest November 2018 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Soulmate AU, if you have a soulmate anyone else who touches you experiences severe pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Can blessings also be curses? Sansa certainly thought so once she’d flowered and it was found out that she is touch-bound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> An au where if you have a soulmate, anyone who touches you who _isn't_ your soulmate experiences severe pain.
> 
> FOR VIVI BECAUSE SHE'S AMAZING!

Can blessings also be curses? Sansa certainly thought so once she’d flowered and it was found out that she is touch-bound.

When she were a silly little girl, her head was filled with the old romantic tales of rare lovers who’s hearts were so belonging to one another, that if anyone else were to touch them, they would feel a jolt of pain most severe coursing through their bodies. Meaning that, from once they matured and until their union was blessed with children, the only touch they would know would be loving and from each other.

At first, when her maid had screeched and writhed on the floor first thing in the morning, Sansa had been confused and afraid. But then, as it dawned on her what this meant, she had been elated; the Gods were truly smiling down on her impending marriage with Prince Joffrey! They were meant for one another and no other! They belonged.

But, as she entered the throne room with her father, Sansa spied Queen Cersei fussing with Prince Joffrey’s new golden coat before insisting that he bestow her cheek with a brief peck. His mother had not dropped to the floor in agony, nor wailed under deathly pain.

Her prince was not her heart.

As time had revealed itself, that particular curse had switched to a blessing again it seemed. Joffrey had not been what her young eyes had seen. Joffrey was no prince. Joffrey was a monster.

The Untouchable Princess they had called her at court – jested and sneered it at her from a safe distance.

Joffrey, now king, now the murderer of her father and the evil from her nightmares would order men to touch her cheek for their punishment – or beat her for both theirs and hers. The throne room swallowed many a scream greedily, feeding the marble floors and great, tall pillars. Joffrey basked in the echoes of terror.

And now she has escaped the hells of King’s Landing, aided by a true knight, Lady Brienne. The double-doored gate creaked as it slowly opened to let them enter. Neither Castle Black nor the Nights Watchmen were as she pictured them. Everything was worn and weary, tumble-down and tired… except The Wall itself that is. The monstrous thing glittered as it loomed over them and Sansa was suddenly sure of the tales of magic woven into its foundations.

Then _he_ was there. _Jon._

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned slowly to see father’s ghost. A ghost of home. His eyes never left her as he walked the stairs in unbelieving steps. She could scarcely believe it herself.

“Sansa,” he whispered on clouded breath before they were both rushing forward. Everything within her hummed and vibrated in those few quick strides and then quite suddenly it seemed they both remembered themselves. She was The Untouchable Princess. He had to have heard. Only the one whose soul is bound to hers may touch her without consequence. They stood there, barely two paces apart, panting hot breath between themselves, craving their embrace.

“You’re here,” he said, lifting a hand as if to cradle her cheek.

“I am.”

She hadn’t thought that her body was so touch-starved until now, but _oh Gods_ how she wants to be held by him.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Untouchable Bastard

The day is aging in tones of mauve and gold. A deep, dark midnight blue is creeping in overhead but the stars are yet to wake. It was both the wrong and the right time to bring her up here. The winds are biting at their cheeks and whipping her copper locks around her head, but at dusk is when the top of The Wall is at its most magical, and if Sansa Stark deserves anything, it’s a little magic in her life.

They’d kept at least three paces apart on the journey up here in the cage. Sansa has heard by now that Jon is an ‘Untouchable’, much like her. How much misfortune can one family bear? Not only do they both have to grieve their losses, but they are subject to this curse as well?

Jon suspects the condition has affected Sansa much more than he could imagine. She may have thought it a fancy in the beginning; a romantic notion of her soul being meant only for one other, but how quickly had the sweetness soured down in King’s Landing? Jon winces to even think of it.

For himself, he’d missed touch much more than he ever thought he could. For Sansa, always so tactile, always craving affection, Jon could only liken it to an imprisonment within her own body.

The vicious wind died down quite suddenly as Jon led Sansa as close to the edge of the The Wall as he was comfortable with her getting. He was thankful for the reprieve, for now he could quite clearly hear her gasp in awe, her eyes wide as she took in all that she could. A few stars started their nightly twinkle above them.

“It’s an enchantment,” she all but whispered. Jon smiled at her, unable to take his gaze from her expression.

He’s not sure how long they had stood there, the night becoming uncommonly still and silent until a few gentle snowflakes started drifting down from the skies. Sansa was getting quite the dusting across her shoulders and on top of her hood. He watched her blink as they melted on her lashes and thought it must be time to get her back into the warmth.

A large single snowflake landed on the tip of her nose making her giggle. Without a single thought, Jon laughed as he removed his glove and reached out to wipe the tickly flake away.

Sansa gasped for a second time that night as Jon realised what he’d just done. He looked down to his hand and then back to Sansa. “Did you feel any pain?” he asked. She only shook her head, eyes wide and confused.


	3. Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation for the free choice day

“Is this real?” Sansa wondered out aloud as both her hands were cupping Jon’s face. His whiskers were somehow both soft and bristly against her palms, her touch smoothed down to his neck and then fanned out across his broad shoulders, eyes tracking her own movements in complete awe.

“Aye,” she watches Jon swallow, “it is.”

Sansa had the peculiar urge to trace the area of his throat that had bobbed. So she does with feather-light drags of her fingertips, still transfixed by this curious painless contact.

Jon was in much the same state as her after they’d hurried back down to Castle Black from atop the wall, and secluded themselves away in the Lord Commander’s chamber to try and figure out exactly what was going on.

“It’s because we’re kin,” he says, voice hoarse as his own hands cradle her face.

Sansa hums and leans into one of his palms, her own hand coming up to cover the other. “It’s not,” she tells him, “father couldn’t touch me before they… they...” _took his head._ Jon only nods, understanding the difficulties of reliving past horrors. “I ran into his arms with tears in my eyes only for him to then fall to the floor like I’d winded him terribly.” The image of Ned Stark writhing around in agonising pain of her own doing was one that Sansa had tried to forget. “It’s not because we’re family, Jon.”

He says nothing, only swipes his thumb across the apple of her cheek. “I’d forgotten… I’d forgotten how _warm_ other people are,” he marvels out aloud. “Your skin is so soft.”

“Mmm,” Sansa closes her eyes, “your hands are rough.”

Instantly, he moves to pull away but Sansa takes his hands in hers before he can get too far. “No, I like it,” she tells him, placing his palms back to frame her face before turning into one of them and pressing a soft kiss to the heel of Jon’s hand.

Her eyes find his when she hears a short, sharp inhale of breath. His chest is rising and falling as he watches her slowly turn her face into his other palm and issue a press of lips there as well.

The fire in the hearth is crackling away, throwing out a warm amber glow and Sansa cannot remember the last time she ever felt this safe. She kisses Jon’s wrist next and feels his fingers twitch in her hair.

“ _Sansa_ ,” he whispers, and she can’t help but feel like it were some kind of warning. They hold one another’s gaze for what seems like hours, with him cradling her face, his thumbs slowly sweeping across her skin and with Sansa’s hands curled around his wrists, her own thumbs stroking him in turn. “What does it mean?” Jon finally asks.

She’s not sure. They both know what it implies, but that would surely be a crime against the Gods. There must be some other explanation. The only thing Sansa knows for certain is that she never wants Jon to stop touching her. She never wants to stop touching him either.

She can only take a shaky breath as she moves into him, pressing herself into his embrace as Jon wraps his arms around her as though they fit together like puzzle pieces. "It means we've found something good," she says, nuzzling into his neck. "Something the Gods want us to have."

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand into another drabble for this one... no prizes for correctly guessing who Sansa's soulmate is and who is also 'untouchable' lol


End file.
